


You've Got Me Dating, Baby

by inpiniteu



Series: Cliches of an Office Romance [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, CEO Hwang and VP Kim, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: At twenty-nine, Hwang Minhyun is the succesful CEO ofHwang, Inc., a company worth millions. He's also a well-knownmotae soloamong his closest friends, one who never even went on a single date in his life.Enter Kim Jonghyun, VP at his company and his (not so subtle) crush for the past year and a half.Believe it or not, they're finally going on a date.





	You've Got Me Dating, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a longer fic for my CEO Hwang and VP Kim universe, and if you don't know them already, you can find more of them [right here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982361/chapters/37282958)

“Sorry I’m late, CEO Hwang!”

Minhyun turns around at the sound of his date’s voice, his eyes scanning over Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun looks out of breath, cheeks flushed from having run, hair tousled and falling into his eyes in a way that has Minhyun refraining from reaching over to put them back in place.

They’re not close enough for that yet, he thinks and he simply settles for a smile, hoping that it doesn’t come across as awkward or too forced. He’s usually good at poker faces, but this isn’t a business meeting and he doesn’t know what to do with himself in such situations. 

Dating is a foreign experience for him and the fact that he is on a date with Kim Jonghyun, the man he’s been crushing on for the past year and a half, doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. At this point, he’s just trusting his instincts and hoping for the best.

“It’s alright, I haven’t been here for long.” Well, Jonghyun doesn’t need to know that he has been waiting for him for close to an hour or so, right? What kind of loser would arrive so early? Not one with a packed schedule and a twenty-thousand watch just like the Vacheron Constantin currently on his wrist.

Still, he had been so nervous, unable to sit still at home. Leaving his penthouse a little after noon, a whole two hours before their meeting time had sounded like the best option at the time and he had hoped that being surrounded by people would help him collect his thoughts. 

Too bad the coffee shop in front of his company isn’t the best place he could have picked for that, or for meeting with Jonghyun. 

It’s too packed with people, noisy to the point of being headache inducing and there isn’t as much anonymity as he would’ve liked, based on the not-so-discreet glances the barista has been giving them since Jonghyun joined him. Hopefully, the whole office won’t be informed of their date once Monday rolls, but that would be too much to ask for. 

Minhyun had panicked, though, not knowing what to do with himself the second Jonghyun had accepted to go on a date with him and this place had been the first one he had thought of.

While Minhyun had been aware of Jonghyun finding him cute—bless company dinners and Jonghyun’s drunk blabbering, really—, asking him on a date had been a the spur of the moment thing, the words already out of his mouth before he could think twice about them. He had finally “manned up”, whatever that meant and he doesn’t regret taking the plunge, doesn’t think he ever could when Jonghyun is sitting in front of him and looking so adorable with that fluffy hair.

“Also,” he starts, waiting for Jonghyun to look up at him before continuing, careful to sound less business and more fun than usual. “Call me Minhyun, Jonghyun-ah. We’re on a date, right?”

It’s the first time Minhyun cares to address Jonghyun so freely, but he’s set on dropping the formalities that are tying them to the office and the work relationship they have. 

Minhyun wants to learn more about Kim Jonghyun, not VP Kim, head of the IT department and this is a required step for them to grow closer. In the same way, Minhyun is ready to bare himself to Jonghyun, to show the real him, the one who loves reading poems in his free time and hums or downright sings whenever he’s alone.

“Oh, but that’s—” Jonghyun starts, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally nodding, his cheeks flushing a bit under Minhyun’s stare. “Right. We are—,” he pauses and seems to take a deep breath, playing with his hands. “We are, Min—Minhyun-ah.” 

Minhyun’s only visible reactions are a nod and a quick smile, but it seems enough for Jonghyun whose form relaxes in his seat. 

It’s obvious for Minhyun, who is used to watching people’s every move, who does so to look for a moment of weakness and pounce. Today, though, he only wants Jonghyun to not regret agreeing on this date. “Just be comfortable around me,” he says, not having missed the hesitation in Jonghyun’s voice as well. “Please,” he adds for good measure and god knows that he never asks for anything. 

This—Jonghyun enjoying himself on this date and around him—is important to him, though, enough for him to show of a side of himself his employees—Jonghyun included—usually doesn’t and shouldn’t see.

But he’s not the CEO of Hwang Inc. when he is with Jonghyun, he is simply Hwang Minhyun, a twenty-nine man with a big fat crush on one of his subordinates.

He takes another sip of his lemon tea—another unsuccessful attempt to soothe his nerves, emptying the cup before putting it down on the table. “Let’s go somewhere else?” He proposes, eager to leave to a place quieter. “I was thinking we could go for a walk along Cheonggyecheon.”

More like Google thought it would be a good place for a first date but it’s only technicalities. He’s the one who searched online for hours after all, his search history going from “first date places in Seoul” to “how to get a second date” and if Jonghyun’s tiny nod and clasp of his hands are any indications, the websites he’s checked out were saying the truth.

Minhyun gets up, and gestures to the coffee shop counter. “Let’s get you a drink first and be on our way.”

It might be his first date, like _ever_ but Minhyun is set on acing it, just like everything he does. 

 

-

 

“Oh, you should take my shirt,” Jonghyun suddenly says as he stares at the spot they’re planning to sit down intensely, tongue peeking out of his mouth.

“Why would I need your—” Minhyun starts, eyebrows furrowed before he follows Jonghyun’s line of sight. _Oh_.

The ground is actually quite dirty, concrete stained with semi-dried mud and wet spots and this isn’t good at all. 

Minhyun takes in Jonghyun’s outfit, in the the plaid shirt, white tee and jeans he is wearing and then looks down at himself, cringing at the realization that hits him. So, yes, perhaps wearing a suit isn’t the best idea he ever had. 

People don’t seem to wear suits on these kind of dates, he notes, and he makes a mental note to search on where to buy clothes that aren’t suits worth thousands of won as soon as he gets home. 

He would’ve asked Dongho or Minki, both of them the closest things he has to a friend, but those two idiots would probably die of laughter the moment he comes up to them with his request. It’s already a miracle that he managed to get Jonghyun on a date without them knowing and he’s planning on keeping this a secret for as long as he can, which isn’t long at all.

At least, he knows better than showing up like this again now, not that he plans on ever having another first date. It might be a bit early, or presumptuous, but the only man he wants to date is the cute man standing next to him.

He grimaces but shakes his head because there’s no way in hell he’s going to let Jonghyun do that for him. The gesture is lovely, as lovely as Jonghyun is, but he can’t accept it, would feel like a piece of shit for accepting it.

“No, no. It’s—,” he closes his eyes, his mouth twisted into a grimace. Well, at least, the Hugo Boss suit he picked this morning isn’t his favorite. That’s a weak consolation at this point but there’s no point on dwelling on it now. “It’s fine. I should have known better.”

With that, he just sits down, grateful when Jonghyun follows suit, not saying anything else. “So,” he clears his throat, “you were saying something about Fairy… Tail?”

It was the right thing to say and Minhyun watches as Jonghyun suddenly lights up at the name. He’s left in awe at how animated Jonghyun becomes, making big gestures while he goes on and on about guilds, wizards and the plot of that “really amazing manga” as Jonghyun was telling him a few minutes prior during their walk. 

It’s the first time Minhyun has ever seen Jonghyun be so excited and talkative about something and he likes this side of Jonghyun, but then again, he’s so gone for the man next to him that anything Kim Jonghyun does would probably end up being cute to him. 

Still, as Jonghyun continues talking and he swears his eyes are so bright they’re actually _shining_ , Minhyun wishes his ever-so-serious and dedicated VP could show that side of himself more often or to him, at least.

“—and there’s this manga that I—” Jonghyun stops and Minhyun blinks, wondering what’s going on. “Am I boring you, Hw—Minhyun-ah?”

“Of course not!” Minhyun exclaims, prompt to deny it. “I’m just trying to process everything. That’s a lot to take in.” That, and he’s also distracted by the shape of Jonghyun’s mouth—so plump and kissable. His focus is definitely not in the right place, but can anyone blame him?

“Oh, I guess you don’t read mangas,” Jonghyun mumbles, hiding his face behind his hands. Minhyun doesn’t need to see it to know that his cheeks are red and he breaks into a chuckle, amused and liking that side of Jonghyun very much as well. 

“I don’t read mangas,” Minhyun confesses, a bit sheepish. “To be honest, I have never read one.” As Jonghyun doesn’t say anything back, instead just staring at him intensely, Minhyun scratches the back of his neck, averting his eyes. “Is that a bad thing?”

Jonghyun blinks and Minhyun sees his eyes widening at the implication behind Minhyun’s words. “Of course not,” he denies quickly and he’s shaking his head so forcefully that Minhyun wonders how it doesn’t hurt him. “It’s just… Like you have never read one before? _Never ever_? Wow.”

Both Jonghyun’s disbelieved tone and wide, shocked eyes make Minhyun break into a laugh. “Never,” he says, bumping his shoulder against Jonghyun’s playfully. “Hope this isn’t enough of a reason to drop me, though.”

It’s Jonghyun’s turn to laugh, the sound so contagious Minhyun starts laughing along. “Well,” Jonghyun says, dragging the sound in a cute tone, which is just adorable to Minhyun. “We can continue with this date, I guess, but only because you’re cute, Hwang Minhyun.”

Almost as if he realizes what he has just said, Jonghyun’s eyes widen and Minhyun tries his best to not break into a grin, not wanting to embarrass his date any further than he already is. “Cute, eh?” He still says, wiggling his eyebrows at Jonghyun because he can’t pass up the opportunity to tease him. Not when Jonghyun’s reactions are just that delectable. 

“Shut up,” Jonghyun moans, burying his head between his knees, refusing to look up. Minhyun pokes his ribs over and over again but Jonghyun doesn’t bulge but mumbles under his breath, “I’m so embarrassed, ugh.”

“Don’t be,” Minhyun says upon hearing that, trying his best to sound reassuring. There’s nothing to be embarrassed of, after all. Nothing at all. 

Jonghyun’s flush doesn’t lessen despite Minhyun’s words of reassurance so Minhyun reaches over, cupping Jonghyun’s cheeks to make sure Jonghyun is not looking anywhere else but at him. “Jonghyun-ah,” Minhyun says, his smile only growing at Jonghyun’s blatant refusal to meet his eyes. 

He calls him again, insisting until Jonghyun finally looks at him. “No need to be embarrassed, Kim Jonghyun. I think you’re cute, too.” 

I think you’re cute and I want you to be mine is what he truly wants to say, but based on the way Jonghyun breaks into a smile, the brightest Minhyun has seen from Jonghyun so far, Minhyun figures he’s on the right track. 

Mark his words, Kim Jonghyun is going to be his sooner or later. Hopefully, it’s sooner rather than later but well, if he has to go on a few more dates to conquer Jonghyun’s heart, then so be it. 

Don’t tell Minki or Dongho he said that, but dates are actually quite fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@twohyunweek](http://twitter.com/twohyunweek). Look for more stuff from me during this week (not every day, though! /sad face)
> 
> Thank you for reading this ♡ and come say hi on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals), I promise I'm nice!


End file.
